Courage
by Azhy
Summary: Ahí, tirada, sucia de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y lodo; aparentando una valentía que no tenía, confiada en una esperanza inexistente…la vi más patética e inútil que nunca. Y en ese momento odié más que nunca a Sakura Haruno. Sasuke-centric. /Reto RIC/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Llegué justo en el momento en el que un hombre se incorporaba trabajosamente.<p>

No me inmuté por el aspecto del lugar. No me molestó la sangre, ni los cuerpos mallugados e inertes regados por ahí. Ya había visto —hecho— peores escenarios.

Bajé de un salto de la rama del árbol en la que me encontraba. Empecé a recorrer el campo de batalla. Había armas por doquier, hoyos enormes en la tierra y los arboles cercanos se encontraban dañados. Un olor a carne quemada inundó mis fosas nasales y me topé con varios cuerpos aún ardiendo en llamas.

La banda de Konoha en la frente de un hombre caído llamó mi atención. Había sido una gran pelea, y Konoha se había visto involucrada.

Seguí inspeccionando el campo de batalla hasta que pisé una rama, que se quebró al contacto con mi pie. El sonido alertó al único individuo en pie de mi presencia.

Parecía nervioso. Lucía diversos rasguños en los brazos y su respiración era irregular, además de que tenía las ropas descolocadas.

Él retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta que chocó con algo que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda.

Y ese algo gimió. Y el pareció aterrado.

Dirigí la vista al bulto en el suelo; vi una figura femenina. Pequeña y temblorosa. Tenía rasguños, moretones y cortes en brazos y piernas. Se abrazaba a sí misma con ahínco, enterrando sus uñas en los costados, mientras trataba inútilmente de cubrir su pechos con la desgarrada tela de lo que fuera una blusa. Lloraba en silenció y se retorcía sobre el fango.

Pero en realidad eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención.

Grandes y acuosos ojos verdes. Corto y sucio cabello rosado.

—Sa−Sasuke−kun…

Ella sollozó. El hombre a su lado hizo amago de levantarse.

Actué rápidamente: desenvainé mi katana y la clavé en su estómago. Hice pasar electricidad a lo largo de la espada hasta acumularla en la punta. Cerré los ojos y escuché un sonido semejante a un trueno. Pequeñas gotas salpicaron en mi rostro.

Sakura gritó. Fue un chillido agudo y angustioso. Yo me pregunté cuantas veces lo habría hecho ya en este día.

La miré. Lloraba y había olvidado tapar su desnudez por limpiar los restos de sangre y piel que habían salpicado a su rostro. Observé de reojo al tipo tirado a su lado. Con el abdomen destrozado y el rostro descompuesto.

Sentí una gota resbalar por mi mejilla hasta aterrizar en la tela blanca del haori, manchándolo de color carmín.

Repentinamente Sakura tuvo un ataque de tos. Al parecer se había ahogado a causa de su desesperado llanto.

Di un paso hacia ella.

—Sakura.

Dirigió su asustada vista hacia mí. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro una tras otra, sin parar. Temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza inconscientemente. Su cabello se pegaba a sus húmedas mejillas, manchando su piel de lodo. Su vestimenta había sido desgarrada, al parecer por el corte de un kunai.

Su aspecto era realmente deplorable.

Intenté acercarme a ella, pero retrocedió instintivamente, arrastrándose en el suelo.

Soltó un grito cuando su mano se hundió en el abundante charco de sangre que emanaba del cuerpo inerte que se encontraba cerca de ella.

Intentó borrar todo rastro del líquido carmesí frotando su mano desesperadamente contra el suelo, mientras que con la otra intentaba en vano tapar su cuerpo.

Sollozaba. Temblaba. Estaba conmocionada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Y se veía endemoniadamente frágil.

Chasqueé la lengua y seguí con mi camino. No me apetecía ver como Sakura seguía siendo tan ó más patética que cuando teníamos doce años.

Tres pasos lejos de ella fueron suficientes para que exclamara mi nombre en un grito tartamudo. La miré de reojo, sin retroceder ni avanzar nuevamente. Se irguió sobre piso lodoso, manchado de sangre y me miró sin parar de llorar.

—Perdóname —susurró.

Pidió perdón por haber sido ultrajada y violada.

Fruncí el ceño y me obligué a mí mismo a recordar porque la odiaba tanto. Sakura siempre se disculpaba por todo. Tuviera la culpa ó no. Siempre se disculpaba por todo. Por todo, ¡maldita sea!

Ella continuó disculpándose por no haber sido fuerte. Siguió llamándome entre susurros y jadeos entrecortados. Estoy seguro que, de no tener un oído tan fino, ni siquiera la habría escuchado en un principio.

—Sasuke−kun —me llamó hipando— Naruto… —dudó—. ¡Naruto definitivamente te traerá de vuelta!

Regresé silenciosamente sobre mis pasos hasta estar enfrente suyo.

Y ahí, tirada, sucia de sangre, sudor, lágrimas y lodo, aparentando una valentía que no tenía, confiada en una esperanza inexistente…la vi más patética e inútil que nunca.

Y me asqueó. Odié sentir siquiera lástima por lo inferior que era y por todo lo que intentaba aparentar aún en su condición.

Y no quise que intentara sonreír más, aparentando que todo estaba bien. Porque yo podía ver el rencor y el odio aflorando en su mirada.

Y en ese momento odié más que nunca a Sakura Haruno.

Y borré su hipócrita sonrisa de su rostro.

Encajé con fuerza la katana en su pecho y la removí dentro de su cuerpo, admirando como el cambio de sus gestos. Su sonrisa se borró. Su expresión pasó de una repentina sorpresa a un gesto de puro dolor. Su cuerpo se contrajo y su pecho quedo descubierto. Su pequeña figura se convulsionó mientras yo seguía removiendo la espada dentro de su pecho. No fue que paré hasta que su pecho dejo de bajar y subir frenéticamente.

Retiré la espada, asegurándome de que no sonriera más. Terminó con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas, la boca entreabierta y el ceño fruncido.

Con un rostro descompuesto por el dolor y la agonía. Así debía estar. Así quería que fuera su final.

Enfundé la espada aún bañada con su sangre y sacudí mi mano contra su rostro, manchándolo con pequeñas gotas rojas.

Miré su maltrecho cuerpo y su lastimera expresión antes de retomar mi camino con una sensación de satisfacción.

Me había hecho un favor a mí mismo, pensé mientras me limpiaba algo de sangre con la manga.

Porque había cortado otro lazo con Konoha. Otro lazo que me ataba a mi pasado.

Y una vez que encontrara a Naruto…mi venganza apenas estaría comenzando.

* * *

><p>Ta-dán! (?)<p>

_**Según la definición de Wikipedia: 'One Shot: Fanfics cortos, de más de 1000 palabras que duran un solo capítulo'.**_

_**1036 palabras, según el contador de Word. Amén.**_

No me gustó. No del todo. Juro que Sasuke no iba a ser un hijodeputísima, pero pensé que él no haría algo como salvarla, así que decidí matarla salvaje & feamente (?) Ando Angst, & en mis días, por si les interesa —cosaquedudo—, pero igual se los digo; Yeih!

Dejen un review. Nada les cuesta & me harían sumamente feliz. Un día de estos me daré un tiro en la cabeza y ustedes se lamentarán de no haber dejado review. Oh, sí.

Sí, he estado un buen tiempo desaparecida de esto. Pero RIC me ha hecho volver. ¿Les interesa RIC? RIC es una comunidad de autoras que busca el uso mínimo o nulo del OoC en sus fics: 'Reto In Character, por un fandom con menos OoC'

Si estás interesado, dejo el link: www. fanficion. net/community/R_I_C/92217/


End file.
